Gomawo, Mianhae, Saranghae
by Nufanaa
Summary: Zitao selama ini selalu menganggap Yifan adalah takdirnya. Namun suatu hari untuk pertama kalinya Yifan menolaknya untuk pulang bersamanya. Ditambah Zitao juga harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh salah satu cowok ganteng yang baru dia sadari ternyata adalah teman kelasnya. This is KrisTao, GS, wanna read?
Gomawo, Mianhae, Saranghae.

Author: nufanaa

Cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

GS for uke.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Matahari perlahan mulai menampakan wujudnya di pagi itu, menemani para pengantar koran dan susu menyeselesaikan pekerjaannya dan juga menemani murid yang berjalan menuju sekolah.  
"Selamat pagi, Yifan!" sapaan itu sudah menjadi sarapan kedua untuk Wu Yifan, murid tingkat pertama di Sevit High School.  
"Ya, pagi" hanya itu balasan dari Yifan, sangat singkat bahkan kadang hanya anggukan pelan yang ia berikan. Tetapi gadis-gadis itu malah menganggapnya cool, tapi beda untuk mata si gadis satu ini, Yifan terlihat menyebalkan.  
"WUUUUUFAAAAANNN" Suara teriakan cempreng seolah-olah sirine peringatan untuk para gadis yang mengelilingi Yifan untuk segera menyingkir. Yifan tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.  
"Hei, Zi!"  
"Wufan, oy Wufan!" Gadis itu menghampiri Yifan dengan gaya seperti preman yang ingin memalak uang anak sekolah.  
"Kok lu gak jemput gua? Telat juga. Kemana dulu sih?" Tanya Zitao dengan wajah yang suram dan menuntut penjelasan dari Yifan.  
"Gua telat bangun. Semalem nyampe rumah jam 1, jadi sekarang masih capek. Maaf gak jemput." Jawab Yifan sambil menarik kedua pipi gadis itu yang dikembungan dengan lucu.  
"Gua kangen Wufan, kangeen, kangeeeenn!"  
"Kayak yang udah lama gak ketemu gua aja." Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah manja.  
"Tapi kan kangen Wufan" si gadis memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap Yifan kesal.  
"Iya Huang, gua juga kangen kok." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mereka berjalan ke kelasnya.  
Huang Zitao namanya, gadis yang menjadi teman Wu Yifan dari TK hingga SMA sekarang ini.

* * *

"Luhaaaaaannnnn" Suara cempreng itu lagi-lagi terdengar di tengah keramaian kelas karena _freeclass_.  
"Apasih Zi, gausah lebay deh lu" Xi Luhan sudah terlalu biasa dengan kelakuan berlebihannya Zitao, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Luhan, Luhan, Luhaaannn!"  
"Apadeh lu Zi? Kenapa lagi wey?"  
Zitao dengan cepat duduk di kursi depan Luhan yang saat itu penghuninya entah kemana, dan menghadap ke Luhan.  
"Tau ah. Kesel. Kenapa sih si Naga jangkung itu terus dideketin sama cewe-cewe?" Zitao mulai bercerita banyak, dan lagi-lagi Luhan sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal itu. Tentang siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan, yang Zitao samarkan namanya menjadi Naga agar tidak ketahuan orang lain.  
"Apalagi tadi pagi, si Naga dideketin sama senior juga. Kesel gua. Yang deketin bukan cuma anak seangkatan doang sekarang." lanjutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
"Makanya cepet akuin perasaan lu, dong. Jangan cuma nunggu dipekain." Jawab Luhan seadanya, ia terlalu lelah memberikan saran untuk Zitao.  
"Tapi kan gua pengen dia duluan yang ngakuin, masa gua duluan sih. Gua kan cewe."  
"Ya udah nunggu aja sana, sampe jadi nenek-nenek jomblo. Entar keburu diembat orang."  
Zitao hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Wufan gak pernah peka, pikirnya.  
Tapi apadaya, Zitao terlalu terobsesi dengan hal-hal romantis yang sering terjadi di manga-manga favoritnya.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sudah rutinitas untuk Yifan dan Zitao untuk pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar sore hari sambil bercanda bersama. Banyak orang-orang menatap Yifan dan Zitao dengan pandangan iri. Pasangan tampan dan cantik berjalan bersama tentu menjadi pusat perhatian.  
"Hey, liat deh yang pacaran itu. Lucu ya. Cantik sama ganteng." Ucap salah seorang gadis kepada temannya, membicaran Zitao dan Yifan, yang terdengar oleh Zitao secara tidak sengaja.  
'Bersyukur banget deh gua kalau bisa jadi pacar Wufan.' Batin Zitao meringis mendengarnya, ia galau.  
Waktu berjalan begitu singkat, mereka telah sampai di rumah Zitao.  
"Mau mampir dulu gak?" Tanya Zitao seraya membuka pelan gerbang rumahnya.  
"Nanti deh. Lain kali. Gua mau pulang." Ujar Yifan. Zitao tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.  
"Yaudah, bye Wufan!" Yifan mengangguk dan balik melambaikan tangannya. Zitao masuk ke rumahnya dan Yifan berjalan pulang. Hari ini berjalan menyenangkan untuk Zitao.

* * *

"Aku sayang kamu, Zi." Ucapan itu sontak membuat Zitao melebarkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap Yifan tidak percaya dan Yifan hanya tersenyum hangat kepadanya.  
"A-aku juga sayang Wufan." Wajah Zitao perlahan menghangat dan memerah. Yifan langsung memeluk Zitao dengan lembut sekaligus erat.  
Perlahan Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Zitao seraya merangkul pinggang gadis itu. Dengan cepat, Yifan sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Zitao sehingga membuat Zitao kaget dan mundur seketika setelah Yifan melepaskan tautan bibirnya.  
Zitao tidak sadar di belakangnya ada lubang yang terbuka cukup lebar, ia terus mundur hingga akhirnya jatuh terjerembab kedalam lubang itu.  
"Akh! Sakit!" Zitao mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh dari kasur kesayangannya.  
Terdengar suara tawa yang tidak asing di telinganya, ia membuka lebar matanya dan melihat kaki yang terbalut kaus kaki yang dulu pernah ia berikan kepada Yifan.  
'Eh? Wufan?' batinnya. Zitao membuka lebar matanya dan mendongak keatas, disambut dengan wajah Yifan yang sedang tersenyum mengejek.  
"Mau tidur sampe kapan? Dasar kebo." Yifan menatap Zitao yang terlihat acak-acakan di bawahnya.  
"Yaaakk!" Zitao langsung berdiri dan menatap jam, sudah menunjukan pukul 07.27. 33 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.  
"Kok gak bangunin dari tadi, sih!" Zitao langsung berlari kesana kemari mencari handuknya yang lupa ia simpan di mana.  
"Abis lucu liat bibir lu manyun-manyun gitu. Mimpi apaan lu?" Pertanyaan Yifan sontak membuat Zitao berhenti dan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Kepo lu!" Sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Yifan hanya tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur Zitao yang masih berantakan sambil membawa komik dilemari samping tempat tidur Zitao.  
Tidak lama kemudian Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk karena ia lupa membawa seragam saking buru-burunya. Zitao tidak sadar kalau Yifan masih berada di kamarnya, ia dengan santai melepas handuknya dan mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh. Zitao kaget, lalu berbalik membelakangi lemari bajunya dan melihat Yifan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
"Wufaaaaaannnnnnnnn, keluaaaaaaarr!"  
Yifan bangun dari duduknya dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar Zitao, menutupnya dengan keras dan menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu kamar Zitao. Yifan memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat.  
'Apaan itu tadi?' Yifan hanya terbengong-bengong mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Perjalanan ke sekolah kali ini sedikit terburu-buru dan hening. Zitao yang masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi dan juga kejadian ia tidak sengaja bertelanjang di depan Yifan. Begitu pula dengan Yifan, ia masih membayangkan kejadian tadi.

Pintu gerbang masih terbuka, tetapi hanya gerbang kecilnya saja yang terbuka. Itu menandakan bahwa bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Untung saja Yifan dan Zitao datang tepat waktu hingga ia tidak perlu mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

Seperti biasanya, Yifan selalu disapa oleh banyak gadis. Zitao yang merasa risih di sebelahnya hanya mampu diam saja, karena masih malu dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Zi, jalannya cepetan dikit, oy!" Ujar Yifan kemudian Yifan langsung menarik tangan Zitao. Mereka berjalan sedikit cepat ke kelas.

Zitao tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga Yifanpun ikut berhenti. Ia menatap tangannya yang dipegang Yifan. Dengan bersemu, Yifan yang gugup melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Zitao dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas meninggalkan Zitao di belakangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yifan tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Selama ini dia masih bisa menghadapi kegugupannya ketika berada dekat dengan Zitao, tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih melarikan diri.

* * *

TBC or End?

* * *

Fanfiction ini adalah sebuah fanfiction pertama setelah sekian lama aku gak buat FF, wkwk.

Aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Film yang bikin baper bangeeet. Dan bikinnya bareng kakak sepupu!

Thank you for read my fanfiction. Mind to review?


End file.
